


[podfic] Nothing Like the Sun

by reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Poetry, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Podfic, Stiles' face is a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Your eyes, blue and bright / Like Mountain Frost Gatorade,” Stiles reads aloud, not bothering to contain his glee. “Now that is powerful stuff. Oh, but this next line is my favorite: Your skin, warm and soft / As an underbaked loaf of bread. Bread, Derek? Really?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>(Or, the one where Derek is a failtastic poet and Stiles is the editor who likes him anyway.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Nothing Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ro_mm_ck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/gifts), [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts), [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing Like the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519154) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Nothing Like the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030091) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine), [cee_m (ro_mm_ck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/cee_m). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe, first kiss, fluff, bad poetry, pining, oblivious, Stiles' face is a poem

 **Length:** 00:12:28  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28TWolf%29%20_Nothing%20Like%20the%20Sun_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
